JENNIFER ALUSA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.76. Date of birth, 2024, April 4 at 3.45 in the morning. Los Angeles place. Golden blond hair, golden eyes with honey tone. North American nationality Jennifer Alusa O'Brian is an OC character from my stories. She is the daughter of Mazoui O'Brian and Satory Masters, has a younger twin sister. Karaberasu Minara. She has a degree in Industrial Engineering. She is reserved, and energetic, with enough doses of sarcasm. She accompanied Asthel on a transcendent mission. History in GWNE Nemesis She does not appear or be named History in Sailor Moon She does not appear as it does not exist as a character. History in GWA Alfa She hasn´t been born yet ' History in GWB Beta' She hasn't been born yet. Although thanks to her mother decides to go on the SSP-1 trip after convincing Alusa's grandfather, billionaire Ian Masters. That will be possible someday. ' History in GWG Gamma' ''' She hasn´t been born yet '''History in GWD Delta She hasn´t been born yet History in GWDN Destination Nature. She hasn´t been born yet History in GWTN Transcendence Nature She does not appear or be named History in GWT Transcendence Born when her parents have already settled back on Earth. As a child, her mother Satory became seriously ill with cancer and even died. Fortunately, little Asthel, traveling to the Hereafter, was able to bring her back. Both Alusa and her sister Minara feel this despite their young age and since then they feel very close to that child. Growing up, they will be raised among their parents, their grandparents Karaberasu and Mathew and their aunt Katherine O'Brian, whom they will love very much and support in their rehabilitation, when it leaves drugs. Neither she nor her sister manifest any symptoms of her demonic blood. Except when they go to Hell and reach the natal circle of their paternal grandfather, the demon Karnoalk Years later, the two will go with him on his transcendent mission. They will have a fundamental role in the sixth circle. When they arrive in the Hazel region. There, one of her main nobles, the demon Garonarg, recognizes her and her sister as the rightful heirs. Both challenge the usurper to a duel, a terrible demon named Lugashel. The twins overcome the challenge but renounce their legitimate right of government, (which technically corresponded to Alusa being a few minutes older) since they must continue with their mission. Character Curiosities She is granddaughter of tycoon Ian Masters. And she takes her first name from his late wife, Jennifer Scott. Alusa is the most dynamic and direct sister. He always takes the initiative and sometimes it has to be stopped by Minara, who stops to think things a little more. In addition to his personality, she differs from her sister in the physical plane since her eyes are a color pulling honey, while Minara has greenish nuances Despite some slight differences, it is very difficult even for their parents to distinguish them sometimes. Curiously, her aunt Katherine doesn't seem to have that problem. They actually played sometimes to exchange dates with their boyfriends, without allowing them to move on to more serious things. When her aunt Katherine proposes to be a justice in her place, being the oldest of the two, Alusa asks her to offer it to her sister Minara before, so that she has the opportunity to accept. If so, she would have given up. For Alusa, love for her sister surpasses any other consideration. Alongside her sister Minara, she joins Asthel, Maray ' ( son and daughter of 'Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart) Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) Brian Malden (son of his aunt Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) They form the''' Group of the Nine''' Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation